


Guerra fría

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bordo de la Normandía se inicia una guerra fría entre Garrus y Wrex que acabará implicando a toda la tripulación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guerra fría

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Advertencias: humor mierder  
> Ambientado en Mass effect 1. Escrito como regalo para Eve Sparda por el amigo invisible de las chicas de la Normandía :)

**Guerra fría**

**I**

Es una verdad galácticamente reconocida que los turianos y los krogans se llevan mal. Los krogans creen que los turianos son unos saltamontes espaciales demasiado pagados de sí mismos. Y los turianos consideran que los krogan son el equivalente a un varren bípedo: fieros y sin inteligencia.

Hay más que viejas rencillas entre ambas especies: los turianos liberaron la genofagia en Tuchanka, llevando a los krogan a una situación cercana a la extinción. Claro que previamente éstos se habían rebelado contra el Consejo y amenazaban con iniciar una guerra que acabaría con la civilización galáctica tal y como la habían conocido.

En otras palabras, hay mucha mala sangre entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Garrus Vakarian, exagente de C-Seg, se consideraba a sí mismo por encima de esas cosas. Había conocido a todo tipo de gente a lo largo de su carrera, desde hanars hasta drells, así que intentaba no juzgar a un individuo por su especie sino por sus actos.

Podía decirse que para él, Urdnot Wrex era un viejo conocido. No era que se hubieran visto en persona antes de acabar involucrados con la comandante Shepard por cuestiones muy diferentes, pero el krogan se había convertido en una leyenda en C-Seg. Era un mercenario y cazarecompensas, y un cabrón muy duro. Decir que tenía problemas con la autoridad hubiera sido usar un eufemismo muy suave y esa era la clase de recurso diplomático que Garrus odiaba emplear en sus informes. Mejor dicho: odiaba rellenar informes.

Así que, sin tener muy claro cómo, había acabado en una nave de diseño humano y turiano (la única de la que se podía decir tal cosa en toda la galaxia) en compañía de una tripulación de lo más variopinta. Pese al predominio de los humanos como especie (a fin de cuentas, la Normandía era una nave de la Alianza) tenían una gran diversidad racial: además de él, estaba Urdnot Wrex, una asari e incluso una quariana.

Garrus había llegado allí decidido a contribuir a la captura de Saren, pero se trataba de una misión complicada que los llevaba dando tumbos de un lado a otro de la galaxia. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en la bodega de carga. El lugar no estaba del todo mal, aunque tenía muchos vecinos. Justo en frente del sitio en que solía trabajar, pasaba las horas muertas Wrex.

Garrus estaba seguro de que la Comandante Shepard tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y también que, pese a su experiencia militar, apenas había trabajado con otras especies. Por eso había pasado por alto el hecho de que juntar a un krogan y un turiano en el mismo espacio, no era una gran idea. De hecho, poner a cualquier persona en el mismo espacio que otro krogan podía resultar fatal.

Al principio Garrus intentó ignorarle. Se dedicaba a revisar sus armas, comprobar la holored por si había alguna noticia del doctor Saleon y calibrar los cañones del Mako (ese trasto lo necesitaba desesperadamente). Wrex se contentaba con observarlo con sus ojillos de reptil desde el otro lado, como quien contempla los esfuerzos de un insecto afanándose en tareas insignificantes. De vez en cuando componía una sonrisa macabra (¿acaso las tenía de otro tipo?) y acariciaba su escopeta como si tratara de enviarle algún mensaje.

Pero cuando vio que sus mudas provocaciones no parecían surtir efecto, decidió pasar a la acción. Un buen día, Garrus estaba concentrado en desmontar y limpiar todas las piezas de su rifle de francotirador, cuando la voz de Wrex rompió el monótono y suave zumbido del motor de la nave, cercano a ellos.

—Eh, turiano, ¿tienes idea a cuantos de los tuyos he enviado a la tumba?

Ya llevaban semanas trabajando juntos pero Wrex se negaba a admitir que conocía su nombre. Siempre lo llamaba “turiano”.

—¿Muchos? — Garrus respondió, más por educación que por interés real. No pensaba entrar en el trapo.

—Más. Haha.

—Impresionante.

El exagente de C-Seg continuó con sus quehaceres, confiando en que Wrex se hubiera desahogado y lo dejara en paz. Treinta segundos de tenso silencio le demostraron que había sido un iluso.

—¿Eso es todo? —farfulló el krogan —¿Ningún comentario estirado que hacer?

El turiano apartó la vista del cañón de su rifle y la dirigió al mercenario por primera vez en toda la conversación. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación.

—Muy bien, Wrex, suéltalo. ¿De qué va esto? ¿Acaso estás en tus días del mes?

Wrex gruñó y clavó en él sus ojillos rojos.

—¿Mis días del mes?

—Ya sabes, esos días del mes en que los krogans tenéis vuestra furia de sangre o como la llaméis. Tengo entendido que a algunas especies también les pasa. En concreto a sus hembras.

Lejos de enfurecerse, Wrex sonrió. Aunque tal vez eso era lo que hacía cuando se enfadaba.

—No tengo la furia de sangre ahora mismo. De lo contrario, Shepard se pasaría una semana quitando sesos turianos del Mako. Pero parece que tienes agallas. Empezaba a dudarlo.

—Vaya, ¿acabamos de convertirnos en mejores amigos?

El krogan soltó una risotada y le mostró todos sus dientes. Su sonrisa era como un tajo abierto con un hacha entre un montón de escamas, piel arrugada y cicatrices profundas.

Garrus sintió un escalofrío, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

—Ya veremos —dijo Wrex.

 

**II**

 

Garrus odiaba los cascarones. Los muy desconsiderados corrían hacia él, obligándole a retroceder continuamente y cambiar el ángulo de tiro. Estaba claro que no sabían lo que significaba la palabra “francotirador”.

¿Geths? ¿Batarianos? ¿Mercenarios? Incluso rachnis. Podían echarle los que quisieran, pero los cascarones y los malditos zombies de la thoriana eran arena de otro costal.

Si tenía que enfrentarse a ellos le gustaba llevar a Wrex en el equipo. Era una excelente carnaza. Le encantaba estar en el centro de la acción, literalmente. Al parecer su escopeta sólo era efectiva si disparaba a quemarropa, lo cual a Garrus le venía de perlas. Mientras los cascarones estaban ocupados intentando subirse a la joroba del krogan, él tenía un tiro limpio para quitárselos de encima desde una distancia prudencial.

Sin embargo, ese día Wrex se comportaba de manera diferente. En lugar de lanzarse a dar cabezazos krogans y ese tipo de cosas que acostumbraba a hacer, se quedó detrás de una cobertura, lo que permitió a los cascarones acercarse a su posición.

Garrus empezó a ponerse nervioso a medida que se veía obligado a disminuir el zoom de su mirilla para poder visualizar a sus enemigos. Cuando ya se aproximaban demasiado, la comandante Shepard formó un campo de singularidad que hizo levitar a media docena de cascarones, y Garrus eliminó a cinco antes de que su rifle se recalentara.

Algo iba mal. Conocía a su arma como si la hubiera diseñado él mismo y sabía bien que, dejando una pausa de tres segundos entre disparo y disparo, no llegaba a recalentarse. Así lo había hecho: era una rutina tan bien adquirida que descansaba tras cada disparo de manera automática, sin pensarlo. Sin embargo, su rifle ardía tanto que se vio obligado a soltarlo antes de que le carbonizara las garras.

Aquello no era normal. Alguien había manipulado su viejo Naginata.

Miró a Wrex. Él le devolvió la mirada y sonrió macabramente antes de volarle la tapa de los sesos a un cascarón de un tiro de escopeta.

—¿Qué pasa, turiano? —preguntó —¿No eres nada sin ese rifle?

—¿Qué has hecho, Wrex?

—Estoy cansado de hacer de cebo para que tú puedas cargarte a uno o dos cascarones. Veamos de qué eres capaz sin tu rifle de francotirador.

—No quisiera interrumpir vuestra conversación pero ¡me vendría bien un poco de ayuda! —les gritó Shepard, en tono irritado, unos pasos por delante de ellos.

Garrus cogió el rifle de asalto que siempre llevaba encima por si acaso y obedeció a la comandante, jurándose interiormente que Wrex se la iba a pagar.

 

**III**

 

Garrus sabía que a Wrex no le gustaba el Mako. No podía juzgarle, teniendo en cuenta que la comandante Shepard conducía como una loca. Siempre iba en línea recta, así hubiera una montaña, un volcán, un lago o unas Fauces trilladoras en su camino. Garrus había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían volcado por algún quiebro o giro demasiado arriesgado. Y si se encontraban con algún andador geth, estar en el Mako se convertía en un infierno porque Shepard lo hacía saltar de un lado para otro para escapar de los proyectiles, hasta que todos sentían sus propias tripas atascadas en la garganta.

No obstante, Wrex era el que peor lo llevaba. Nunca se había quejado porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que descubrieran su debilidad, pero Garrus lo sabía. No hacía falta ser un gran observador para darse cuenta de que cada vez que bajaba de un viaje movidito en el vehículo parecía a punto de vomitar hasta su primer pyjak.

De hecho, el asiento que solía ocupar tenía las marcas de sus garras.

Por eso, Garrus había decidido vengarse haciendo un corte en su cinturón de seguridad. No lo seccionó por completo, de hecho era una desgarradura tan pequeña que apenas se notaba. Todo iría bien mientras la persona que lo usara pesara menos de doscientos kilos: por desgracia para Wrex, él debía alcanzar una tonelada o dos.

Así que Garrus sólo tuvo que esperar con paciencia. El gran día llegó pronto, aunque desdichadamente el turiano no pudo presenciarlo. En esa ocasión, Shepard se había llevado a Wrex y Liara con él para explorar un planeta del sistema Strennus desde el que les había llegado una llamada de emergencia.

De manera totalmente casual, Garrus había decidido darse un paseo por el puente de mando y visitar a Joker en la cabina de pilotaje, así que estaba junto a la escotilla de acceso cuando regresaron de su misión.

La puerta presurizada se abrió y Wrex entró en la Normandía. Quizás sería más apropiado decir que “irrumpió” en la nave, que se arrojó dentro, que la embistió. Liara le seguía, frotándose un brazo con expresión dolorida.

Los ojos rojos de Wrex encontraron los azules del turiano y durante un largo momento se sostuvieron la mirada.

—Por mí no os cortéis —dijo Joker al cabo de unos segundos —Esto no es para nada tenso.

—¿Tenso? —gruñó Wrex —Yo te diré lo que va a estar tenso: el cuello de este turiano antes de que se lo rompa.

—Vaya humor, Wrex, ¿qué ha pasado? —se interesó Garrus —¿Tus blancos no han tenido la delicadeza de acercarse lo suficiente para que pudieras acertarles?

La aparición de la Comandante Shepard por la escotilla fue probablemente lo único que impidió que Wrex le diera un cabezazo krogan a Garrus en ese mismo momento.

—Wrex, acompaña a Liara a ver a la doctora Chakwas —ordenó, con su voz de mando —Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberle caído encima.

El krogan lanzó un hondo gruñido y se dio media vuelta, asegurándose de golpear a Garrus en el hombro en el proceso. Sin embargo, su expresión se dulcificó al ver a la asari sostenerse el brazo, y la escoltó por el puente dando unos pasos sorprendentemente delicados.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, la comandante Shepard se cruzó de brazos y contempló a Garrus con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando entre vosotros dos?

Garrus se sentía un poco culpable por el daño colateral causado a la pobre Liara, pero no podía evitar que todo aquello le resultara bastante cómico. Casi podía visualizar a Wrex en su mente cayendo a plomo contra el techo del Mako en uno de los giros imposibles de la comandante y lanzando todas las maldiciones jamás inventadas en la galaxia.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse, comandante, la sangre no llegará al río —aseguró Garrus.

No sabía hasta qué punto se equivocaba.

 

**IV**

 

Liara no había sufrido ningún daño serio, pero aun así Garrus pensaba que quizás había llegado la hora de parar todo aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Estaba incluso valorando la posibilidad de disculparse con la asari y tal vez tratar de calmar los ánimos con Wrex cuando llegó al comedor aquella noche.

Con una tripulación humana, una asari que se alimentaba de L-aminoácidos como ellos y un krogan que se tragaba de cualquier cosa comestible de la galaxia (incluso algunas que no lo eran), las raciones de comida dextro no abundaban.

Sólo Tali y él pertenecían al grupo de los que procesaban D-aminoácidos a bordo de la Normandía, y hasta que Chakwas no había tenido la gentileza de informar de eso al oficial de suministros, habían tenido las cosas un poco complicadas.

Así que en una especie de vínculo de solidaridad dextro, Tali y él se turnaban para prepararse algo de comer. Esa noche le tocaba a ella encargarse así que cuando Garrus llegó sólo tuvo que sentarse frente a un plato humeante.

Wrex rondaba por allí, charlando con Kaidan, pero al turiano le daba la impresión de que ese era sólo un pretexto para poder observarlo con ojos que prometían venganza. Decidido a no caer en su muda provocación (después de todo había resuelto que lo mejor sería llegar a una tregua con él), Garrus se sentó con Tali y se tragó un bocado sin apenas saborearlo.

—Debo de haberme pasado con las especias —comentó la quariana —porque esto sabe un poco extraño.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo. Garrus levantó los ojos de su plato, miró a Tali, luego a Wrex, después volvió a la quariana y entonces vio cómo su propia mano se movía a cámara lenta hacia la joven para impedir que se llevara la cuchara al puerto de inducción de su casco.

—¡No lo hagas! —le advirtió —¡Está envenenado!

Justo en ese momento, Garrus empezó a sentirse mal. Comenzó con un picor en el velo del paladar, una sensación extraña en la garganta y una calidez inquietante bajando por el interior del pecho hasta el vientre. Y de pronto fue como si un montón de hanars estuvieran echándose una carrera acuática en el interior de su estómago.

—[Bosh'tet](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Bosh%27tet&defid=6903143) —barbotó Tali, asombrada —¿Acaso Saren…

—Saren no —murmuró Garrus, llevándose las garras al vientre, como si así pudiera calmar la pirotecnia digestiva que se desarrollaba en su interior —Ha sido Wrex.

—Haha —El culpable no se molestó en mostrarse avergonzado a pesar de que haber estado a punto de intoxicar a Tali en el proceso —No está envenenado. Sólo he puesto un poco de levo-aminoácidos en vuestra ración. Tengo entendido que los turianos no los digieren muy bien.

—¡Los quarianos tampoco! —exclamó la representante de la especie a bordo de la nave —¡No puedo creer que hayas intentando intoxicarme!

—Vamos, Tali, tu casco tiene un montón de chismes de seguridad y apenas has probado la comida —se excusó el krogan —Además, si te hubiera advertido, Garrus no habría caído en la trampa.

Garrus hubiese querido darle réplica o pegarle un tiro en el pie, pero estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo hacia los servicios más cercanos para poder hacerlo.

 

**V**

 

Aquello era la guerra. Ahora Garrus y Wrex tenían aliadas, arrastradas a la contienda por los daños colaterales. A Liara no le había hecho mucha gracia enterarse de que había estado próxima a morir aplastada bajo el peso de Wrex debido a una broma de Garrus y Tali no aceptó las excusas del krogan y seguía enfadada con él por su intento de envenenarla por mucho que el aludido le dijera que se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho. Durante días la Normandía se convirtió en un campo de batalla: agua de las duchas que salía misteriosamente hirviendo o congelada por completo, cerraduras de taquillas que daban una descarga eléctrica a quienes las tocaran, pads de datos y ordenadores pirateados para mostrar imágenes sensuales de salarianos…

Toda la nave era un campo de minas. Garrus empezaba a pensar que tal vez estaban llevando aquello demasiado lejos y que Shepard acabaría dándoles una patada en el culo a todos si se enteraba, cuando sucedió algo que ninguno de los implicados olvidaría jamás.

Garrus y Tali bajaban a la bodega de carga en el ascensor. Tali había resultado tener un cerebro criminal bajo su apariencia adorable (la idea de poner imágenes de salarianos sexys en el ordenador de Liara y el pad de Wrex había sido suya) así que el turiano estaba muy contento de tenerla en su equipo. Por no hablar de era capaz de piratear cualquier cosa y usar la Normandía en su favor.

Estaban debatiendo sobre su siguiente movimiento cuando las puertas se abrieron y los dos presenciaron una imagen que tardarían largos segundos en procesar.

Wrex estaba allí, acompañado de Liara. La enorme mole del krogan estaba cubierta por un compendio de piezas de armadura. Garrus reconoció sus brazales sosteniéndose en precario equilibrio sobre los enormes antebrazos del mercenario. Sus grebas, adaptadas a la delgada fisionomía de los turianos no eran lo suficiente grandes para rodear ni media extremidad del krogan, así que llevaba dos en una pierna y las había pegado con cinta aislante para que no se cayeran al suelo. La parte superior de su armadura estaba abierta y colocada sobre la joroba del krogan y el casco azul de Garrus colgaba de la punta de su corta y gruesa cola.

Como el equipo del turiano era demasiado pequeño para él, había decidido complementarlo con partes de las armaduras de Ashley y Kaidan, seguramente porque sus taquillas estaban a mano. De manera que Wrex tenía la apariencia de una manta de patchwork metálica y llena de bordes afilados, donde el azul y el negro de Garrus se combinaban con el blanco y rosa de Ashley y los tonos verdes de camuflaje de Kaidan. Liara, a su lado, tenía un rollo de cinta aislante en la mano.

Al menos ella tuvo la decencia de mostrarse un poco avergonzada. Wrex, en cambio, adoptó la misma pose que la estatua en homenaje a los krogan que había en la Ciudadela.

—¿Podría llevar puestas más cosas tuyas? —preguntó —Yo creo que no. Ha, ha, ha.

—Necesito darme una ducha —murmuró Liara.

—Esto es… —Tali dejó la frase inconclusa, incapaz de encontrar un adjetivo para describir lo que sus ojos veían.

Garrus dio un paso adelante. Todos le miraron. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que hasta el motor Tantalus de la nave parecía haberse parado, como si contuviera la respiración.

—Wrex, eres un maldito loco… —declaró Garrus —pero también eres un bastardo con mucha gracia.

Le dio una suave y amistosa palmada en el hombro y en ese instante una de las hombreras de la armadura de Ashley se desprendió y cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. Y de pronto fue como si la tensión se escapara al vacío por una compuerta abierta y todos empezaron a reír por lo absurdo que resultaba la estampa del krogan con un montón de armaduras que le quedaban claramente pequeñas.

Las risotadas salvajes de Wrex eran graves y retumbantes y parecían rebotar contra las paredes de la nave de carga. A Liara se le escapaban las lágrimas y Tali se agarraba la barriga como si le doliera de tanto carcajearse. Por su parte, Garrus era incapaz de mantener las mandíbulas cerradas y ya se estaba quedando sin aire cuando las puertas del ascensor de carga se abrieron detrás de ellos.

Todos se volvieron, todavía riendo, hasta que vieron la cara asombrada de Kaidan y la expresión ultrajada de Ashley.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —gritó la jefa de artillería.

Y los aliens presentes sólo alcanzaron a partirse de risa.

 

**VI**

 

Aquello acabó con la guerra entre aliens. Durante la contienda, Garrus y Wrex empezaron a sentir un respeto mutuo y descubrieron que en realidad, pese a la enconada enemistad entre sus especies, se caían bastante bien (aunque nunca lo admitirían en voz alta). Liara ya había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes después de todo aquello y Tali confesó que buscar imágenes de salarianos semidesnudos le había quitado las ganas de seguir haciendo bromas, así que todos se reconciliaron entre ellos.

Sin embargo, lo que sirvió para hacer las paces entre los aliens empezó una guerra con los humanos. Mejor dicho, con una humana. Aunque Ashley trató de ganarse a Kaidan para su causa, el biótico era demasiado pacífico para seguirle el juego. O tal vez se trataba de que la jaqueca que le provocó la visión de Wrex con fragmentos de su armadura en una zona de la anatomía krogan en la que abundaban los testículos le atormentó durante días.

La cuestión era que la jefa de artillería no era el tipo de persona que pasaba una ofensa por alto (o al menos lo que ella consideraba una ofensa), especialmente si venía de un alienígena.

Así que un buen día, Wrex se encontraba en un banco de trabajo limpiando su escopeta Hurricane cuando el cañón reventó. Cuando la pequeña humareda se disipó, el maltratado rostro del krogan estaba cubierto de algo parecido a hollín.

Automáticamente buscó con la mirada a Garrus pero él se encogió de hombros. Ashley, que también estaba limpiando sus armas, los contempló con una sonrisa vengativa.

—Moraleja: no cabreéis a la jefa de artillería —dijo y volvió a trabajar en su rifle.

Garrus temió que aquello prendiera de nuevo la mecha de la guerra fría, pero Wrex se limitó a dejar su malograda escopeta en el banco y a limpiarse la cara con una garra.

—Los humanos no tienen sentido del humor —masculló, como si aquello le decepcionara y aburriera a partes iguales —En fin, necesito beber algo. ¿Qué dices, turiano?

—Voy justo detrás de ti —replicó Garrus.

Ahora sí, acababan de convertirse en los mejores amigos de la galaxia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dije que era muy mierder! Feliz año :)
> 
> Con mucho cariño, Dry


End file.
